Through another's eyes
by SummerRainb0w
Summary: Sonic and his friends have arrived on planet Earth, and they are struggling to get their head around how different it is. However, the people that live on Earth find them just as bizarre. Discover what normal citizens think about Sonic and his companions in a series of One-shots. Set in the Sonic X universe.
1. Chaos Control Freaks

You sit at your office desk, repeating the same process you have done for 6 years. Sighing, you look outside to see rain pouring down your window, and dark grey thunderclouds hanging ominously above the city. You think how typical it is that it starts raining the moment you were going to leave. You don't have a car - you don't get paid enough for that - and the bus stop will be crowded. After some thought, you decide to stay at the office for a while longer, until the rain clears or the rush hour passes- whichever comes first. A few of your colleagues have the same idea, but instead of going over to talk to them you gaze out of the window.

Cars scurry around, the only colour in the otherwise bleak city. Skyscrapers reach up to the heavens, which might amaze you, but you have lived in this city your whole life and you work in one anyways. The urban landscape isn't your favourite environment, but it is one of those things that you can't abandon. It isn't all bad. You remember days when the sun illuminated the city, cheering things up, or when some kind of excitement happened, like a police chase.

You decide that you can manage a light drizzle, and step outside, barely saying anything to your colleagues. They aren't really your friends, just people who you sometimes talk to when things get boring. It's not like you're a very social person anyways. Your feet are soaked from the rain, which you clearly underestimated. Your hands have gone numb from holding your umbrella, which is worn out and practically begging for help at this rate. Regretting ever coming outside, you start speeding towards the bus stop, as you long to curl up in your cosy, warm bed and sleep.

You have finally reached the bus stop, only to find that the bus is delayed and you will have to wait outside for another 15 minutes. You didn't realize how long you were inside for, as it is now 9 o'clock, and the street lights have switched on. As you stand there, mulling over your own thoughts, you see that you have wandered out from the shelter of the bus stop, and are now at the complete mercy of the rain. It starts pelting you with raindrops, apparently not caring about you at all.

You see the bus coming towards you, and you run to the bus stop, not willing to spend another 15 minutes in the cold. Luckily, you make it, and you nestle down in your seat, eager to get home. The warm light attracts moths and they dance around it, enjoying their short life before it ended. Life is short, you realize. Going through the same routine, day after day, only for one day, your life to be gone. You have been travelling for about 20 minutes when there is a sudden jar. You nearly fall out of your seat, and sigh with relief that there was no-one there to see you. All of the passengers had gotten off at a previous stop, and only you were left.

You peer outside and are greeted by glaring lights from other vehicles. You deduce that there has been some trouble at the crossroads, as horns are blaring and you can hear some angry shouting. Trying to figure out what the problem is, you move closer to the front, and see that there is something laying on the road. Surprised, you look again, and see that it is a hedgehog. It is curled up on the road, obviously surprised in all of the commotion. Police cars have started to appear, and they try to move the creature without disturbing it, but it isn't budging. Then, it jumps up and disappears. Or at least, that is what you think.

Helicopters are already gathering around, some work for the military, and others were news copters trying to get their next story. You log onto your phone, interested in the animal, and find that it didn't disappear. In fact, it went extremely fast, and was now being chased by multiple military vehicles. You continue to watch, until the bus driver announces it is your stop. You are grateful, as if he didn't, you would have missed it completely.

You are approaching your apartment, when a gigantic wave of murky rainwater rears above your head, and then crashes down all over you. Angrily, you try to dry yourself, but your attempts are futile because the rain has returned, and is drenching you to the bone. A Formula One race car speeds by, and you realize that one of them must of caused the wave. You remember that that there is a team of 8 race cars that are known as the S team, and they are led by Sam Speed. Their job is to catch criminals if the police can't, and you guess that they are trying to catch the hedgehog. Still annoyed at how wet you are, you trudge up the stairs and finally, you are home.

As you open the door to your apartment, you find it exactly how you left it. You are tired, but instead of going to sleep, you climb into your bed and switch on the news. You missed a bit of the chase, but nothing important. Your eyes are fixed to the TV as you see the S team gaining on the mysterious hedgehog. It seems to you like the hedgehog will be caught at any moment. Just as Sam Speed reaches out, the hedgehog puts on a massive burst of speed, and a loud boom shakes the ground under your feet. You switch off the TV, thinking that it caused the tremor, but you soon find out that it is a sonic boom, and the whole city felt it.

Now feeling extremely tired, you decide to switch off the TV, and you fall into a long, peaceful slumber, tired after the predicament. Little did you know, that there was a small, blue hedgehog perched on your windowsill, ready to take off again...


	2. Sonic to the Rescue

Sonic to the Rescue

'Code Red 19!' 'Code Red 19!'

Lights are flashing and sirens are blaring as another dangerous criminal enters our base. Some people might panic, but the fact that we are in the most high-tech prison on Earth really calms you down. This is normal for us, as every few months another trouble-maker is brought in. They are usually too dangerous for the police to control, so they get shipped to us. It's near impossible to escape because you have to get away from the guards, avoid the lasers AND try to navigate the winding labyrinth of a prison.

Normally I sit and watch the procession of the criminal getting escorted to his cell, but I know exactly how it would go, and anyway, I had more important matters to attend to. Around a week ago, a small, cream, rabbit-like creature had been transferred to one of our labs, and (as lead scientist) I was in charge of examining it.

The creature had long ears and other rabbit-like features, but it stood up on two legs, wore a dress and had a small blue Chao following it around. This confused me, because Chao gardens were extremely rare, and they were the only places you could obtain one of the flying animals, and even then they would almost never leave their homes. However the most bizarre thing was that it could **talk**. The Chao just murmured in its own language, but the rabbit-girl spoke in a polite, human voice.

We first thought that it was some kind of robot, but after days of examination we discovered that it was, in fact, an organism. Now, we are trying to figure out where it's from and what it is. We're keeping it locked up in a small metal cage with a thick sheet of glass on one side, just to make sure that it doesn't escape. I'm still not sure if it's dangerous, and what it could do if it was allowed to roam around freely, but it didn't seem dangerous when we found it. One of the lab's helicopters had been scouring the Arctic ocean in a hope to uncover more of its secrets, but instead they came across the rabbit-girl (also named Specimen 00739). It was nearly dead from hypothermia, however we managed to save it before it was too late, and brought it back to the lab for testing.

Some of my colleagues want to listen to its speech instead of just running tests, as they have been softened by the sweet voice and child-like actions of the creature, but I'm not fooled that easily. We listened a bit and a _pparently_ it's a girl, its name is Cream and it comes from a planet called Mobius, although if that were true she should still be on this 'Mobius' and not stranded on an iceberg!

Realizing that I'm arguing in my head again, I turn to the glass tube and start looking for more data and making mental notes about where we need to run some further examination. Everything is going as normal, scientists rushing around, a random explosion coming from the chemical area of the lab and the steady rhythm of computer keys tapping, all barely heard over the buzz of voices.

Suddenly, everything goes dark, and all of the noise gently fades away.

Like the rest of the workers at the lab, I'm surprised, but instead of panicking, I quickly step out of the room and make my way towards the room with the mainframe of the base's electricity. I may be a scientist, but I'm quite good with wires too. When I arrive I see that an entire crowd has already gathered, but I am respected enough to manage to get to the front.

Tiny paper aeroplanes, made entirely from circuit boards were scattered throughout the entire mainframe, piercing into important wires and cables. This is annoying for me, as my team have to wait for a while before the power comes back on to find out more about Specimen 00739, but I hear something which makes me forget my annoyance. Apparently, this isn't the first technical difficulty that the prison has encountered today, as the laser-cameras stopped working earlier for now obvious reason, and when security went to check, they found that they were smashed to pieces! This startled me, and I began to run as fast as I possibly could towards the laboratory.

My immediate reaction is that someone tried to steal our specimen, maybe even another of that kind, as this type of attack had never been done before successfully. Hoping that they hadn't succeeded yet, I run to the door and try to ignore the breeze which seemed to be following me. Now inside, I rush towards the capsule with the specimen enclosed in it and sigh in relief to see it sleeping. Startled by the the noise, it wakes up and looks around, a look of dismay appearing on its face when it sees me. I look away and begin making sure there aren't any intruders.

Torchlight helps me see a little bit, but after patrolling the whole room for a couple of minutes I don't feel any more secure. I feel like something is watching me, just planning to attack, and suddenly it does. A streak of blue light whizzes around the room, confusing me for just enough time to let it break through the glass with some kind of immense force. Startled, I run towards the capsule, only to find that my worst fears have come true- the specimen is gone and the criminal which broke her out is also gone.

This is confusing me so much that I just decide to start running in a random direction and hoping that I can find them, not thinking about what I would do if I found them or how they managed to get in in the first place. I hear the whirr of an engine, so I run to the closest window, only to see a yellow biplane hovering above the roof, as if waiting for someone. Putting two and two together, I look away, thinking about how I can explain losing a valuable specimen to my boss.

Little did I know, a little cream rabbit and her Chao spotted me from the biplane and looked at me scornfully, as they remembered how I kept them captive.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! This is my first story, so I didn't realize that you had to write the author's note _before_ uploading the story. This chapter actually has a title! :) **

**I wasn't sure what the place where Cream and Cheese were being held captive was called, so if anyone knows please tell me!**

 **In the stories that I've read, the authors reply to comments on the story, so I'm going to do that too.**

 **Hazel the Rabbit: Thanks for reading, and here is the next chapter!**

 **R &R, Bye!**


	3. Missile Wrist Rampage

**Missile Wrist Rampage**

It all started in the morning. You are going to go to the beach to have a nice, relaxing day enjoying sunbathing and swimming. You spend about an hour packing everything and finding directions on your GPS (You're not much of a beach person so you don't really know where it is) and finally, you leave the house. Marvelling at how beautiful this day is, you think about when the last time you left the house not to go to work was.

After the blue hedgehog had appeared on that fateful day, he had made some more appearances, the most notable one being breaking into a military base. Although he is a criminal, you seem to be intrigued and eager to find out more about him, like most other citizens in Station Square. Suddenly, your car radio turns on by itself, and just as you are about to turn it off, complaining about your faulty car, an important sounding voice proclaims:

' _Citizens, this is your president speaking. A robot has appears at the Emerald Coast, and it is heading towards Station Square. Please evacuate this area immediately, as there are bunkers placed throughout the city. Make sure that you are in one in precisely 3 hours. Thank You.'_

With that, the radio automatically turned off and with a start you turn around and begin heading home. Unfortunately, lots of people are on the road and you find out that you're stuck in a traffic jam. As you sit there, you see that some police cars have appeared on the scene, and they are yelling at something behind the rows of cars. Trying to get a closer look, you open your door and step outside, as it isn't likely that you're going to go anywhere anytime soon. As soon as you do this however, the cops turn on you and start commanding you to go back inside the car, before getting a loudspeaker and yelling the message to all of the other people stuck in the traffic jam.

With a sigh, you climb back into your car and get ready to wait it out for a couple of hours. Wanting to save your phone battery in case of emergencies, you turn on the radio, but the only thing that is being broadcasted is the president's message. You realize that there is no way you will be back in 3 hours, so you sit down and wait. After an hour you check your phone, only to see that the battery is dead anyway.

Finally, you arrive in Station Square, You have half an hour, but the authorities have warned that the metal monster could arrive at any minute. Rushing to the closest bunker (they had been displayed on billboards all over the city) As you come closer you see people shooing others away and, as you are about to ask what they're doing, you get shoved away and told that the bunker was full.

You try going to all of them, but all with the same result, of people telling you to go away. With a groan of frustration, you march back to your car and decide to camp out in your apartment. Slamming the door, you flop on your bed, but crashes and bangs from outside peak your curiosity to the point where you open your blinds and nearly faint.

A giant yellow and silver robot is standing in the middle of Station Square, surrounding by what seems like the entire police squad. Apparently the thing that they were yelling at in the traffic jam wasn't this massive menace though, it was an egg-shaped human who hovering in a small sphere. People -who like you didn't get into a bunker- are yelling, screaming and running around while the robot is shooting missiles at whatever is closest to it. With a jolt you realize it probably isn't the safest thing to be hiding in a building which can be shot down, so you hurriedly pack a few essential items and run outside.

Just as you get out, a missile blasts right through one of the windows and destroys the entire block. You sigh with relief that you didn't hesitate for a moment longer, as then you would have been dead. You notice that for some reason the bot had stopped shooting. You look around for the reason, as the police's bullets hadn't harmed it in the slightest, and the robot still looked perfectly capable of mass destruction. The bullets were locked and loaded, and seemed to be pointed upwards.

Suddenly the missile monster started climbing the tallest (non-destroyed) skyscraper! When it got to the top, the grotesquely obese man in the orb came down and projected his face onto the side of a building. You are interested and decide to take a closer look, and find out that the robot is called Missile Wrist, and the only way he will stop destroying the city if it is given to him. The mayor obviously heard this, as he is approaching the scene, and you step to take a closer look. With no authorities to get in the way, everyone is crowding the mayor and you can't get close enough to hear anything.

Apparently the fat man (he introduced himself as Dr Eggman) wasn't happy with the answer, so you anxiously step away, and then Missile Wrist starts shooting again, this time at the citizens, you included. You think that this is the end, but the missiles were redirected towards a yellow bi-plane which is speeding through the air. You gasp in wonder along with the other onlookers, but you are scared for that pilot. They make perfect twists and turns, but there have already been a few close calls and you fear they will be hit at any moment.

You hear an unusually loud bang and as you turn around to look rubble falls, surrounding you. You are helpless, and you know that will have to wait until after the battle to get help. As you've been struggling to get out of the pile of bricks and dust, more allies have arrived, in the form of a pink hammer-wielding hedgehog, a super strong echidna, and the speedy blue hedgehog. They are fighting the robot together with the mystery pilot, but everything is moving too fast for you, and you only realize that the battle is won when the robot falls off the robot.

The evil 'doctor' doesn't seem fazed by this however, as he just cackles and flies away, leaving the rebuilding of the city to us. Gunshots are heard from the roof, and you see the crew of heroes hanging on to a ladder and flying away from the military forces. With a sigh, you realize that you still don't know whether they're friends or foes. You settle down and get ready for another long wait- it didn't seem that anyone was coming to rescue you for a while…

A nice day at the beach. As if that was ever going to happen.

 **A/N**

 **And… it's done! This was about 200 words longer than usual, so I'm quite pleased. Writing in second person is a lot easier than writing in third person, but let me know what you guys think, as I can write in third or first.**

 **No reviews this time, but please do review! Let me know if there is a specific chapter of Sonic X you want me to do, as for now I'm doing them in order.**

 **Bye! :)**


	4. Chaos Emerald Chaos

**Chaos Emerald Chaos**

Everything is great! We are young, life is fun! We've got to make the most of it. I love everything about my life as I've got a great job which I love, a nice house which I decorated myself and my life is going exactly as I want it to. I even managed to snag myself a girlfriend! Yes, I am a very happy man.

You know how I said that I love my job? Well correct that to I love my job _most_ of the time. I'm a camera man for Channel 8 News so my job mainly involves following Scarlet Garcia around while lugging heavy cameras Although that's extremely annoying, I get to visit amazing places (for free and get a first-hand view of anything exciting!

Today we were just sitting in the office, making sure our equipment was in good condition, when Scarlet Garcia burst into the room,calling my name. Apparently some kind of weird gem had been discovered and it was causing chaos. The studio needed the story to be filmed as soon as possible, so my crew were called.

My team consists of:

Scarlet Garcia as the news reporter, even though she was sometimes away with other teams; me as the camera man- my reputation had secured me a high rank; Craig as the assistant cameraman, but the only use he is is making jokes; and finally we have our pilot. To get places quickly, we use a helicopter, however we don't know the pilot's name. She gets her job done well and doesn't bother us, so we do the same thing.

I boarded the helicopter last, struggling under all of the heavy machinery but ecstatic none the less. I love being in the air as you feel so free (even though now that I think about it I'm stuck in an inescapable metal box) and majestic. We soar through the air, looking down at the rest of the world as if they're ants. Unfortunately it doesn't last long, as before I know it we're landing by a building sight. Some people have already seen the news copter and are starting to flock towards us. Our two security officers rush to clear a safe path and we slowly approach a building site. At first I can't see the important news story, so I get Craig to set up the camera and look around.

A crane is in the middle, lifting rods and poles, while other machines (I'm not sure what they're called as I'm not a builder) are dotted around doing various tasks. My attention wanders back over to Craig as he has finished with the camera. However instead of going to pick it up, I go over to Scarlet and ask what we're doing here.

She didn't give me answer, but she led me to a patch of earth. There's a fist-sized green emerald lying there, half-buried. I grabbed my camera and took a few shots, making sure to zoom in on it sparkling when the sun's rays hit it and how perfectly shaped it was, which was extremely unusual for raw minerals. As I tried to get closer, my camera started shaking, and before I could do anything, it bounced up out of my hands and hit the ground. Scarlet watched all of this, and when I returned with the back-up camera she had found out what had happened.

The site manager explained that the gemstone was found a few hours ago, and was the reason we were called here. Apparently the gemstone had been discovered by one of the builders, but they decided not to touch it and to leave it to a expert. However when the expert came, the machine that they were using to delicately pry the emerald out of the ground went out of control. I decided not to go near the crystal and went to finish my getting my spare camera read, when I heard booms, crashes and screams from behind me, at the exact location of the emerald.

Hurriedly, we started filming. Scarlet did her introduction, and then we showed the pandemonium. After a short explanation about the emerald and an artist's representation of it, Scarlet began talking about the effects of the jewel. A digger was now madly driving around the entire site, trying to buck its driver off and destroy everything in sight. The range of the emerald had randomly increased, possessing the machine, but it seemed that after the driver had gotten away, it calmed down and came to a standstill.

Out of breath from talking for the past 10 minutes, Scarlet still rushed over to the man to try and help him up off the ground. Ambulances were now arriving, so I kept on filming and did a little bit of commentary myself. Suddenly remembering that we were still live, Scarlet Garcia got up off the floor and signed off the show. The police had arrived by now and they were trying to get people to go away, although all that they were achieving was more crowds. After a chaotic struggle, our team managed to board the helicopter and the pilot took off.

Now that we were above ground, I could see that most people were streaming as far away from the building site as possible, and we were all curious so we flew down to check. The maniacal monster that had tried to destroy our town only a few weeks ago was back and streaming towards the location of the emerald. Knowing that we couldn't get any closer safely, we landed on a roof and gazed in horror as a purple robot bird entered the scene. It had a massive body and an orange curved beak which looked like it could cut through anything.

I was planning to start broadcasting, but the robot and emerald energy were interrupting my signal, so I settled wit just filming. We waited with baited breath as the villain was about to swipe the emerald, but instead of going for it, he directed the bird (which he called Beacon) to go after something. With a gasp, I realized that the something was no other than Sonic, the hedgehog which had saved us multiple times before. The robot however, easily knocked him down. The battle was going quickly, and I looked to see Dr Eggman reaching to grab the emerald, only for a kid to get there first!

They flew up to the sky together, both scrabbling for the emerald, and just as Sonic defeated Beacon, the boy fell of the evil doctor's orb (I think it's called an EggMobile). I waited as he came closer to the ground, wanting to help, but not being able to. Then, a blue flash caught him before he hit the ground, and with a triumphant whoop I realized that the boy had managed to get the emerald, and we started to fly back to the studio.

When we got back, we looked over my footage, but we couldn't broadcast it as it was messy and the audio was horrible, but we gave it to the government so that they could try to find a lead on the hedgehog. Personally I think that he shouldn't be hunted, as he is helping us, but I started driving home, thinking that today was another amazing day.

 **A/N**

 **Jeez. That was long (ish). Sorry for taking so long to upload, but this chapter was hard to write and I was busy with other stuff. I'm thinking about making all of the characters that I write about link up, but I don't mind, so tell me if you want to see that. I put a reference in there, so if you can spot it, well done.**

 **Read and review,**

 **Bye! :D**


	5. Techno Teacher

**Techno Teacher**

With a sigh I got ready for another day at school. I never really liked school, as I'm not a fan of uniforms, rules and other kids. I go to junior school, and if I've gotten this far without friends I'll manage for the rest of my life too.

As I walk into the classroom I see that lessons haven't started yet, which makes me sigh with disappointment. The quicker the day starts, the quicker it ends! Bunched up in the corner, I look around to see my teacher Mr Stewart sitting at his desk, feet up and watching as his class got ready for 'a new day of learning and fun!' Like that's ever going to happen! He's not even a real teacher anyway. Our headmaster said that Mr Stewart was a replacement for one of our old teachers, but I've heard Sir talking over a wrist communicator, reporting to some kind of 'headquarters' as 'Chalkboard Charlie.'

No-one else in the class suspects a thing, and if I tried to tell them they would all greet me with the same response of "You're making it up!" There's one person to thank for my unpopularity. Christopher Thorndyke. Before he came to my school I had friends, good friends and I was actually quite popular. Then Chris came. With his mother being a world famous actress and his father being the CEO of an enormous company he went right up the popularity list, taking my friends in the process. The selfish snob never even tried to talk to me or get to know me and, because I wasn't friends with Chris, I wasn't friends with anybody. I had turned into an outcast.

Chris sees me staring at him and flashes me a disgusted look before sitting down with his friends and waiting for Mr Stewart to start the lesson. Suddenly the classroom door opens and in comes the headteacher with a robot in tow. As Mr Stewart and him murmured about something or other, the robot turned to face us and introduced himself as Intelligente , our new teacher. Mr Stewart angrily yelled at him while our headteacher left the room, letting them sort it out for themselves.

Intelligente threw Mr Stewart out of the classroom and proclaimed that he is now officially our teacher. I got ready for another day of cramming stuff into my brain, as that was what school was, and no teacher could ever make learning fun. However E-51 (Intelligente's nickname) managed to involve our class in some kind of crazy maths game and even I managed to dredge up a smile.

Next, we decided to go outside and do P.E. With a stifled sigh I put on my kit, trying to ignore Chris telling the whole class about how great his buddy Sonic is and how he wished we could meet him. Personally I think that Sonic the Hedgehog is a lot like Chris, a self-conceited show off! The only difference is that Sonic actually has something to show off about- being able to run at the speed of sound and having a part time job defeating bad guys isn't very common.

We start playing baseball and I realize what a great teacher Intelligente actually is. He's funny, interesting and has a good taste in sports (I mean come on, who doesn't love baseball!?) and most importantly is a robot. He's a robot programmed to teach, so he doesn't stick his nose into other people's business like the other teachers did to me.

I noticed that during our game two raised voices were heard, but I couldn't go and investigate with E-51 watching. Instead, I focused on scoring as many points as possible in the game, and becoming the second best player of the match, after our Techno Teacher. The only other insight I got about the arguing was Mr Stewart running away from a police officer while holding a burger in his hand.

It was nearing the end of the day I was ecstatic about today and that we would be taught by a robot now. As E-51 was about to dismiss us, a fat man by the name of Dr Eggman flew into our playground fuming about something. After about 10 minutes of yells and threats at Intelligente (who was apparently built so we would learn to respect the evil doctor) we a ll got sentenced to detention. And not just 30-minute detention, but detention for hours on end.

We were just finishing our art detention (we had to draw Eggman in a variety of different poses) and we were about to start technology when a gust of wind knocked all of our drawings onto the floor. Everyone seemed to be staring up at a lamppost, and when I turned my head I saw that a small blue hedgehog was perched on top of it.

Sonic was worried about Chris, and so he was here to save them all. An epic battle commenced, which mainly consisted of Sonic beating up- the now evil- Intelligente. As quick as the battle had started, it ended. Sonic batted E-51 like a baseball and Eggman flew after him, cursing under his breath. Before anyone could say anything to Sonic, he ran off somewhere, as apparently he was only there to pass on a message to Chris.

Everyone started going home, tired after their school day, but positively ecstatic about the fact that they got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog! I turned to go home, only to see Chris going the same way as I was I put on a burst of speed, eager to get away, and tried not to think how I was acting like Sonic.

As I was going to sleep I made sure to remember today, probably the coolest and most interesting school day ever.

 **A/N**

 **Hi. I couldn't figure out how to properly write episode 5 as it didn't have any other characters, so I wrote this episode instead. I'm probably going to just skip the episodes which don't have any other people in. Oh well.**

 **This has a lot of Chris hate, which won't be in every school chapter. Or maybe it will. Pessimistic chapters are easier to write. What do you think of Chris? I think that he's OK, but he basically just took Tails' place, so I'm not a big fan.**

 **Bye :D**


	6. Party Hardly

Party Hardly

Looking at the screen on my desk, I stifle a sigh. I've been looking at it every day since I've been demoted from head researcher to part of the new team, who's job it is to make sure that the blue pest of a hedgehog doesn't cause any trouble. A while ago, Chalkboard Charlie planted some small spy cameras in the Thorndyke residence, where the hedgehog is staying. However, there isn't a camera in the living room, so today Charlie is going to plant another one.

One of my colleagues sits down next to me. Ugh, how I hate the fact that I have to call these people my colleagues when they've been here for a couple of months while I've been here for years, and we have the same positions. I'm meant to be watching the footage of the blue speedster and edit out the parts or related to him or his friends. However I'm not experienced with this, so I normally end up deleting something or jumbling something up. My brother's job requires him to do this kind of stuff, and I don't understand how he _enjoys_ it.

The person sitting next to me doesn't seem bothered by this tedious job, as he starts writing some kind of report. Even they have a better job than me! I focus my attention on the footage, and just as I think that nothing interesting will happen, the rabbit-girl goes out of the loft where all of the creatures are, and starts strolling around the house. I hate that rabbit and her ridiculous pet, as they escaped from my lab and lost me my job! Chalkboard Charlie somehow managed to get cameras into a lot of places (excluding bedrooms, the loft and the living room), making my job even worse, as I have to look at those creatures most of the time.

The rabbit goes out of sight for a while, and is replaced by the marvellous Lindsey Thorndyke. She is an angel, rivalled only by my wife. I gaze at her, wishing to meet her in person, when suddenly she goes into another room and I'm stuck watching the rabbit pick flowers in the garden. She is so immature, acting like a child. Everyone keeps saying she is a child, but she is allies with the hedgehog, and he's a dangerous pest. A blue blur rushes past the camera, startling me and unfocusing the lens., but I slow down the footage to see that it was Sonic, running towards the front door with a poster of the Valley of Dreams in his hand. I've been there before, and it's nothing special- just a pond and wasps.

Hoping that the blue pest will destroy the valley of rip-offs, I focus my attention on the rabbit and her blue 'Chao' as they walk into the dining room and start decorating a lampshade for a party which will be happening later in honour of Lindsey being home. The rabbit's 'decorating' consists of draping a lampshade in a paper chain. Once again she is acting childish- decorating sloppily and not perfecting it. Suddenly, a lot of commotion starts happening in the attic, but because there isn't a camera in there, I begin concentrating on the sound. High pitched talking and footsteps are the only things I can hear, but a two-tailed fox and a pink hedgehog walk into the hallway, and the chatter stops.

My attention is now solely focused on the two-tailed fox- not what its saying but what it's doing. The freakish creature is abnormal and if I was still top scientist it would be number one on my capture list, even before the rabbit and hedgehog. I would love to examine it and see how the fox managed to get two tails. Never mind if I'm head scientist or not, I'm still going to concentrate on dissecting it.

After a while my head is clearing from all of the gruesome thoughts as I endure hours of watching the rabbit-girl mess around and create horror. At around 3 o'clock, Christopher Thorndyke comes home, which meant that Chalkboard Charlie is going to turn up in a while. I watch the boy walk around the house, talking to his mother, until he, his grandfather, and all of the other creatures realized that they hadn't seen Cream anywhere.

At this point I was literally face palming . How unobservant can you get?! She had been doing her own thing for at least a couple of hours and they've only just realized she's missing! I watch her go into the massive palace of a kitchen and say something about helping. I can already feel that this is going to go wrong, as everything that she touches turns to dust. As predicted, she tries to help with the cake mix and some kind of smoothie, but she just switches on the whisk and blender, making food fly everywhere. She slowly backs out of the kitchen, before turning around and darting away.

The house maid Ella comes into the kitchen shortly after and by the look on her face you can tell that she's shocked and very, very annoyed. I don't know much about Ella, but two things that anyone who knows anything about the Thorndyke household is that her cooking is legendary and you should _never_ get on her bad side. Both disappointment and anger course through me. Disappointment at the fact that Ella didn't come in earlier and catch the rabbit-girl in the act, and anger at the amount of food that has gone to waste. I don't particularly care about food waste, and protecting the environment, but if cooking that good goes to waste, even I'm annoyed.

About an hour goes by without anything happening, but suddenly my attention is captured by Lindsey who has, finally, stopped putting on make-up and is answering a telephone. I can barely see inside her room, just the very corner of her dressing table, but I can certainly hear her angelic voice. Suddenly my view of her is blocked by the rabbit and I don't even get to see her arm! While trying to stop wanting to kill something, I was ignoring the conversation, but something about movies snaps me right out of my trance and I focus on the phone call.

Apparently, Lindsey has been offered a starring role in a production, but instead of being happy, she's crying over the fact that she has to leave her son before the party! The rabbit runs off and Lindsey follows after. She and Ella search for Christopher before having to leave, and I'm even more annoyed at the boy. He's not even grateful for having such a lovely mother and instead he's panicking and trying to find the rabbit, again!

A little while later, the party starts starting. Chalkboard Charlie shows up, and I can finally see what's going on in the living room. The angle isn't perfect, but I get to have a front row seat as the chaos unfolds. First, Sam Speed (Christopher's ridiculous uncle) shows up and tries to show off. Then Ella freaks out because she thinks that the rabbit-girl moving is a hallucination. Finally, the blue hedgehog shows up in the window, causing Sam to freak out, Chris to yell about his mother being rubbish and the rabbit to complain that she hasn't seen her mother in ages. This outburst causes Ella to faint, but before I can see what will happen next, Chalkboard Charlie destroys the camera!

I'm so engrossed in this pandemonium, I barely notice that I've been here for an extra hour and everyone has already left. I leave the office in a worse mood than I started with.


End file.
